Niño malo
by Misari
Summary: Había sido un niño bueno. Toda su pequeña existencia. Solo, abandonado, hincó sus dientes en la única vida que parecía sostenerse con rigor sobre aquel mundo salvaje. Un niño –intentando ser- bueno, para merecer el cariño, las sonrisas, las caricias, los cumplidos, los abrazos, el amor. (Ese que te extirparon de la peor forma). [Para Reveire].


Otra vez ando estrenando fandom. Aunque veo que el de Baccano está más muerto que un cementerio, no importa. Me paseo por acá y dejo un regalito porque es una serie magna, que merece todo mi respeto y admiración. Y Czeslaw definitivamente se coronó como mi personaje favorito; es un niño que necesita amor y yo vengo a darle un poco. Ah, y claro, no me podía faltar la dedicatoria. **Rev-chan, pajarito, este fic es enteramente para vos**. (Incluso las faltas de ortografía y todo). Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni Czeslaw ni Baccano me pertenecen. Todo es de los geniales Ryohgo Narita y Katsumi Enami.

Que lo disfruten…

* * *

 _ **Niño malo.**_

* * *

No lo entendía. Simplemente se le escapaba a la razón.

(Eres un niño).

Habían gritado, gritado su nombre en susto, gritado de la alegría cuando despertó y abrió los ojos demostrando que Rail Tracer no lo había devorado. Aquellos dos adultos estaban frente a él, llorando de felicidad, de alivio, _sin_ intención alguna de devorarlo. Sobre el techo de un tren a toda velocidad, el sol saliendo por el horizonte –la noche estaba acabando- con el corazón palpitando fuerte y los cabellos moviéndose al ritmo del viento, Miria fue la primera que lo abrazó. Enseguida le siguió Isaac.

— ¡Czes-kun, Czes-kun!

(¿Qué es eso que sientes en el pecho?).

Los dos lloraban, lo abrazaban, decían su nombre una y otra vez. Lo hacían sólo por él. Y el entendimiento a la situación se le escapaba del pecho escurridizo al tiempo que algo más, algo como gotas de sol traslucidas y cálidas se alojaba allí sin permiso. Sus propios ojos –esos que habían sufrido, esos que habían soportado el dolor más inimaginable, esos que se habían oscurecido incontables veces- se empañaban. Los colores del amanecer se volvían de a poco un menjunje de acuarelas descoloridas.

Soltaba las primeras lágrimas con el remordimiento de antaño, el miedo a que ellas, viejas arpías traicioneras, despertaran un ser inhumano que había creído era quien lo cuidaba, quien estaría a su lado siempre, protegiéndolo de todo mal. «¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! ¡Fermet!». Cerró los ojos tan fuerte que sintió cada nervio, cada músculo, cada pequeña parte de piel –cada monstruo interior- contraerse en torno a ellos. El olor a sal le llegó con la misma fuerza que la sensación fría de agua corriendo por sus mejillas.

(¿Estás seguro que no es sangre?).

— ¿Por qué…? —susurró; la voz queda, atrapada en el abismo de su carne—. ¿Por qué…?

« _¿Por qué?_ ».

Había sido un niño bueno. Toda su pequeña existencia. Solo, abandonado, hincó sus dientes en la única vida que parecía sostenerse con rigor sobre aquel mundo salvaje, donde los niños no tenían más lugar que ser pequeñas figuras decorativas a la espera de transformarse en adultos, objetos vacíos servibles a vistas de un plan mayor, de una entidad colectiva conocida como sociedad.

(Te aferraste a él con una desesperación absoluta).

¿Cuál había sido su pecado?

 _cuálcuálcuálcuálcuál_

¿Se había portado mal? ¿Era eso? ¿No había sido el niño que esperaban que fuera? ¡Pero si había actuado de acuerdo a lo que le correspondía! ¡Había actuado conforme a su educación! No hablaba cuando no se lo pedían –era una estatua-, se retiraba del lugar cuando se lo exigían –los niños no tienen el derecho a escuchar conversaciones de adultos-, pedía _siempre_ permiso para hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera –era lo esperado-, y jamás – _jamás_ \- desobedecía una orden, por muy absurda que sonara a su oídos. Mantenía su cabeza gacha y ahí se quedaba.

Por eso, no le entendió. Por eso, se le escapó de la razón. (Y no volvió, nunca más).

Había despertado un monstruo sin saber cómo.

(Uno que te arranca los ojos, uno que te arranca los párpados, uno que te desgarra la piel, uno que te destroza de a poco, uno que hace sonar –crack- tus huesitos, uno que se ríe, RÍE, e ignora cuánto llores, pequeño, cuánto supliques –paraparapara¡para!- cuánto te retuerces entre las cuerdas y la sábanas manchadas con tu propia esencia roja. Despertaste un monstruo que te arranca la cordura con lamidas de metal caliente).

Su pecado, quizá después de mucho tiempo de consideración, había sido beber del agua maldita.

(ten-ta-ción).

(¡Estabas asustado!).

Pero otra vez, él sólo había hecho lo que le ordenaron. «¿Tengo que beberla, Fermet?». Porque era un buen niño, que se comportaba, acataba las órdenes a rajatabla. «Si, Czeslaw, bebe». (No vio la sonrisa cruel –sólo la dulce). Aún en contra de sus propios deseos, aun en contra de sus propios miedos –tantos adultos reunidos para qué. ¿Poder? ¿Vida eterna? ¿Felicidad?-, aun en contra de la voz de su conciencia que bajito le susurraba: no, no, no, huye, huye, ¡corre! Aún en contra de sí mismo se bebió el elixir del infierno. Todo. No dejó una gota.

(Lamiste la copa, incluso, ¿estaba rica?).

Sí, quizá el primer pecado había comenzado ese día. Porque después le siguieron muchos más. Pecados que un niño bueno no debería cometer. Incontables, que fueron devorando su carne tierna y joven hasta pudrirlo por dentro; aunque se mantendría como un niño para siempre –que extraña connotaciones guardaba la palabra siempre; sonaba raro en su boca, ácido, con un sabor a limón que aún no maduró- para todo el tiempo que durara su vida. Las manos se le mancharon de bermellón, ya no suyo, sino ajeno, extranjero, de afuera. Ya no fue hijo de su propio dolor.

(Pero eras un niño –no importa si fuiste malo, si fuiste bueno- cuando todo comenzó).

(Y sigues sin saber por qué; cuál; cómo).

El monstruo que despertó –sin saber cómo- lo había devorado aún cuando era un niño. Un-ni-ño. Tenía cuerpo de inmortal. Si, era cierto. Tenía sangre de inmortal. Si, era cierto. Tenía una existencia inmortal. Si, también. (Pero). No todo en él era inmortal. Su alma no lo era. No en ese momento. (Sólo… sólo…). Era un niño pequeño, asustado, con el corazón cálido y alma blanda. Un mendigo en una calle sucia que tuvo la _suerte_ de cruzarse con un gran señor que lo adoptó.

Un niño –intentando ser- bueno, para merecer el cariño, las sonrisas, las caricias, los cumplidos, los abrazos, el _amor_.

(Ese que te extirparon de la peor forma).

— ¿Por qué…?

«Czes, sólo es una prueba. Hasta dónde puede llegar la inmortalidad, estos nuevos cuerpos que tenemos. ¿No sientes curiosidad también?».

(¿Es el sonido de una carcajada, eso que oyes? ¿ _Su_ carcajada?).

Traidor.

Traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor, tra-i-dor, ¡traidor!

(Le dijiste que lo ibas a cuidar, se lo prometiste. Le dijiste que iba a tener un techo sobre su cabeza, una cama de plumas y sábanas de seda, una comida caliente todos los días, montones de ropa para cobijarlo, una ventana por la cual admirar las estrellas, se lo prometiste. Le dijiste que ibas a llevarlo por el mundo para que conociera las maravillas que en él se esconden, se lo prometiste. ¿A dónde se fueron esas promesas? ¿Eran mentiras?).

— ¡POR QUÉ!

(Si, lo es… es el sonido… de su carcajada… de su risa…).

¿Para qué le sirvió ser un _niño bueno_?

No, estaba equivocado. Sus pecados no comenzaron el día que bebió de la llave líquida del infierno. «¿Czes? ¿Qué estás haciendo?». Sus pecados comenzaron cuando no obtuvo respuestas, cuando se cansó de buscarlas; cuando el corazón cálido se congeló en su sitio y el alma blanda se transformó en piedra quebradiza. Cuando…

(te estoy devorando, mentiroso traidor, te estoy devorando; eso es lo que hago)

… el niño bueno murió en sus brazos. Y nació el niño malo.

(Porque aprendiste que el mundo –y las personas en él- lo son, ¿verdad?).

— ¿Por qué? Hey, Isaac, Czes-kun está preguntando por qué. ¿Sabes de qué habla?

—No tengo idea, Miria, déjame pensarlo —frunció el ceño.

Czeslaw los miró, incrédulo, las lágrimas ardiendo sobre su piel. Isaac y Miria hablaban entre ellos "susurrando y murmurando" –y muy concentrados en su haber- como si él no estuviera presente y no los estuviera escuchando. Realmente, _realmente_ , no entendía _nada_. De pronto Isaac codeó a Miria. Su mirada reflejaba la satisfacción de haber comprendido un misterio tan grande como en apariencia imposible de resolver. Ignoraron, una vez más, su presencia.

(Quiénes son ellos dos, te preguntas).

— ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Se pregunta por qué Rail Traicer no se lo comió!

— ¡Isaac, eres un genio! —lo festejó, aplaudiendo y sonriendo por igual; pero de pronto se puso seria, recordando algo de suma importancia—. ¡Ah! ¿Y tú sabes por qué no se lo comió?

—Claro —asintió—. Eso es fácil, Miria. Es porque Czes-kun es un niño bueno, y Rail Traicer no se come a los niños buenos.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Miria, al igual que Isaac, ahora le dirigieron toda su atención. Se sintió confundido, ¿estaban intentando animarlo?—. ¿Lo oíste, Czes-kun? Ya no tienes que preocuparte por nada más. Rail Traicer no te comió porque eres un niño bueno, él no se come a los niños buenos, ¿verdad, Isaac?

—Exacto, exacto. Y eso significa que nosotros también estamos a salvo porque estamos junto a ti.

— ¡Woah, eso es verdad! ¡Estamos a salvo!

(¿Puedes confiar en ellos aunque no sepas quiénes son?).

Alargó su manito –la sufridora, la rota, la de uñas cortas y heridas invisibles- la estiró sobre el aire que tomaba una tonalidad anaranjada cada vez más fuerte y la colocó delicadamente sobre el hombro de Miria. Luego, en seguida, sin perder tiempo, colocó la otra. Las enredó en el cuello fino, de mujer –con olor a casa, a _hogar_ \- y se aferró a ella con todas las fuerzas que poseía; tan pobres y pocas.

— ¿Czes… kun?

(Pregunta. No tengas miedo. La confianza es un acto de fe, pequeño).

— ¿Puedes… abrazarme?

«Ahora no, Czes, estoy muy ocupado. Vuelve a tu cuarto».

Esperó un no, y en el fondo –donde habitaba su corazón congelado y su alma de piedra quebradiza- una nueva forma de dolor. Pero se equivocó. ¡Se equivocó! (Oh, y que bien se sentía hacerlo; que sensación gloriosa se confundía con sus venas y los demonios burlones que danzaban detrás de sus párpados).

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Miria le correspondió tan suavemente que las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de su jaula. Jodidas hijas de puta. Enseguida sintió, también, los brazos de alguien más rodearlos a ambos y escuchó la voz lejana que decía, acompañado de una risa traviesa, que no quería quedarse a fuera porque le gustaban los abrazos. Le burbujeó la garganta, pequeña cosquillas brotaron. Se rió. Él. Se rió como un _niño_.

(¿Lo ves?).

— _Gra-gracias_.

(Eres un niño. Bueno, malo, qué importa. Eres un niño. Eres libre).

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Dah, no me resistí a poner a Miria y Isaac. Aparte, la idea no era que el fic fuera angst completamente. Es una catarsis para el pequeño Czes. Y creo que esos dos influyeron muchísimo en que él cambiara un poco su perspectiva del mundo. (Ese viaje en tren fue un descubrimiento existencial para todos, no me jodan, xDD). Vamos, con Miria y Isaac pululando por ahí es muy difícil verle el lado malo a los cosas. En fin, en realidad espero que les haya gustado. Pronto volveré con otro sobre Czes, quizá un poco más oscuro que este (es que me gusta verlo sufrir~, nah, mentira, mi pobre bebé). Bueno, espero que nos veamos prontito, gracias por leer. Dejen su contribución. Saludos y Besos a todos.

(¡Ojalá te haya gustado, pajarito! *besito en la mejilla*).

Atte, Misari.


End file.
